


Sudden tragedy

by bunnnyyymyeon



Series: Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Post-War, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: Jongdae just wanted to have a normal life, and now he got it - at expense of his family's death
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sudden tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> ......and again it's my first attempt in writing for this pair!
> 
> p/s : Thankyou E for beta-ing, and givinggggggg more angsty shit in this.

Jongdae huffed. He was late. This was all Junmyeon's fault. He grumbled, eyeing left and right before he ran to the East Gate.

To sneak out of the palace and meet his secret friend that lived in the forest.

It was all coincidence that he met a man with a gummy smile and had loud antics named Baekhyun during his father's royal hunting.

And he loved the other man's companion.

Baekhyun taught him every single fun thing. Fishing, making flowers' crowns, climbing trees, swimming. Things which were different from what royal tutors taught.

Jongdae loved it. After all, he was an adventurer. He could never cope reading and writing in his room all day long like Junmyeon - his brother - Crown Prince of Azalea.

His steps stopped as Chanyeol stood in front of the gate. Jongdae rolled his eyes, pushing his royal guard aside. Chanyeol was fast to grab his hand.

"Let me go, Yeol."

Chanyeol shook his head. "Your Highness, not today. Today, there was a rumor about an attack from our enemy. And it's dangerous for you to go out, unaccompanied."

"But I promised Baekhyun!"

The royal guard sighed. "Dae, please."

Jongdae was shocked. Chanyeol never called him by his name, but this.. This meant something else. But Jongdae couldn’t worry more. Baekhyun was waiting, and Jongdae was a man of promise. "Sorry Yeol, I promised I will be careful. Extra careful. Got to go now!"

And Jongdae went out of the palace, leaving Chanyeol behind, hopeless.

\--

Jongdae skipped on his way to the forest. His heart bloomed when he remembered that Baekhyun was waiting for him.

The one that managed to make his heart beat loudly.

The one with a silky voice, was always singing serenades.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae waved from afar as he saw Baekhyun in front of his small hut.

Baekhyun ran to him, hugging him after. "I thought you forgot."

Jongdae chuckled, inhaling the other's scent. "It's Junmyeon. He dragged me to another poetry reading, and it sucks. I really can't get how Junmyeon can love that thing.”

"Hey, I love poetry too!" Baekhyun pouted.

"But you are different, because you are Baekhyun."

Baekhyun let out a laugh. "Silly."

"Always for you."

"So, fishing today?" Baekhyun asked.

And Jongdae was happy.

\--

It was fun fishing with Baekhyun. But now the fishes and rods were long abandoned, and Jongdae was devouring Baekhyun's lips now.

"Dae-"

Baekhyun moaned, tugging Jongdae's hair even tighter as Jongdae sucked his neck.

"How can you be so beautiful even after days?"

He smiled, linking his arms around Jongdae's neck, humming slowly.

They were about to reconnect their lips again when someone approached them with loud pants.

Jongdae turned around, and he saw Chanyeol, staggering to them with an arrow through his chest, his clothes stained with blood. He rushed to the guard. "C-chanyeol."

The guard plopped on the ground, and Jongdae managed to catch the man.

"M-my prince."

"W-what happened to you? W-what happened in the palace?" Jongdae asked, hands shaking as he held Chanyeol.

Baekhyun approached the prince and the guard, gasping.

Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae's hands. "Dae, the palace was attacked. All royal families were killed. N-never go back to the palace. Hide yourself. Never let people know you are a prince. Go away, out of Azalea. Go, and live J-jongdae. That was Junmyeon's last wish, m-my prince-"

Chanyeol's hand dropped to the ground.

Jongdae wailed, hugging the death body of his guard, gulping all the bitter truth that he learnt.

And Jongdae lost everything that day. Family, status, and a friend - when he can be together with them, to see the end of life.

\--

They got married after.

Jongdae used to cry to sleep early in their marriage, but now no longer. He was different now - always worrying, always fidgeting, always.. with nightmares, but Baekhyun was understanding.

Baekhyun tried everything to cater the prince's needs. It was not an easy feat for a prince to normally - when he was used to luxury.

Jongdae's self-blaming almost got to him. And Baekhyun nearly lost the man to the small knife.

Baekhyun was stirring the soup in a pot when Jongdae approached him, his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

"You slept well?" Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae hummed, putting his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Glad you did. I'm going to market today, to buy rice. Want to tag along?"

Jongdae grunted, and that was a cue for Baekhyun to know that his husband didn't want to.

"Alright then. I'm going now, can you stay alone for a while?" Baekhyun turned, facing the prince.

"Okay. Promise me you will be back soon."

"Promise."

And Jongdae smiled again. After all, life was not that bad. He still had Baekhyun - his husband.

\--

Baekhyun carefully went inside a shop at the end of the market, and a man was waiting for him.

"Yixing, my prince," he bowed.

"So, how is he?"

Baekhyun snickered. "Good. For once, I thought he would die. But he really had a long life. A stubborn one."

Yixing smiled. "Alright, keep feeding him the drug, and let me know if he said something about the hidden chest. Thank you Baekhyun, we managed to conquer Azalea, thanks to you and your intel. Worry not, I will give you enough reward, General Byun."

Baekhyun smiled in triumph. He got everything. The wealth, the status. And it was all because of the immature prince of Azalea.

Nevertheless, Baekhyun still loved that man.

The foolish prince.

And Jongdae never knew his husband was the one responsible for his sudden tragedy.


End file.
